His Gift to Me
by puffles 44
Summary: in Wolfram's POV. "How long does it take for a wimp to finish an errand?" I fumed as I stared at my reflection on the water... Read to know more! I know the summary sucks and it didn't give much detail of what's to come, but please read!Yuuram.One-shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: First of all, it's in Wolfram's POV! Going on... I'm finally done with this fic! I'm sorry for its tardiness! I should've posted it 2 weeks, one day and 22 hours ago! I hope you do enjoy it despite its tardiness! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

There are are some announcements I would like to make before I present you the story...

- My mom's onto me... She thinks I'm writing yaoi 'again'... (which is the truth) And, well, she's not a supporter of yaoi or any same gender relationships... But... The good news is... I'm not going to quit writing! My solution to this is by writing stories in the character's POV! Yes, so please expect more stories coming from me to be in either character's POV and only a few would be author's...

-For those who put NatsumiMichiko on author alert, please expect that she won't be _purely_ writing ShinDai/ShinMura or KKM! stories anymore... (I can't believe she didn't announce this yet when she posted her story, Afternoon Tea... She really expected me to do the dirty work for her, didn't she?!) Yes, that seemed to be the last one-shot that she has for KKM! that isn't in the reject pile... (You have no idea how much paper she wasted in that notebook!) Though, I'm not sure if she's still _that_ eager to post that story in _another_ archive...

-The story 'It Started with a Vase' is NOT dead... I was too busy updating this story and other one-shots to update the said story... And, it seems that the review count is getting lower... (Though, the alert rate is increasing!) So, please don't forget to submit a review there too!

END OF ANNOUNCEMENTS!!

Please do enjoy this fic and if it's horrible, feel free to critique!

* * *

His Gift to Me

"How long does it take for a wimp to finish an errand?" I fumed as I stared at my reflection on the water...

I was sitting on the floor of the baths with my left cheek resting on my palm. My whole body leaned close to the edge of the tiled floor to see any kind of disturbances. I just wanted to jump in the water and pull Yuri back here, if ever he was in some kind of water source that is... I've been doing this every day, day in, day out... The last time Yuri was here, he promised he'll be back in a few days and that he went back to Earth do some kind of errand he won't tell me... He brought his eminence along with him. I didn't suspect anything... But, as the days went by, I couldn't help but think of the things he could do in Earth whenever he's out of my sight... He could be flirting with women he would find along the streets... He could be fantasizing about some classmates of his... He could've doodled on his notebook about the girls he would want to date someday in the near future or whenever he had a chance... I felt even more depressed by thinking of those things... I miss the double-black wimp... I just loved the way he would blush whenever he were too close with each other... I loved the way he'll come up with an excuse whenever I would catch him stare at me. I loved the night I would kick him off the bed... It usually is a loss for me whenever he's not around and the thought having him take so long makes me miss him more... I used my other hand to play with the water which made my reflection look wavy and blurred.

"I wouldn't be surprised to see you here..."

I turned around and met another double-black's gaze. I sighed and looked away. I didn't want to speak to anyone... The person I least wanted to speak with is just behind me, trying to start a conversation... A few weeks ago, my station was the fountain in Shinou's temple... I was just peering down the fountain when he suddenly popped out of the waters, making me stumble backwards and get pinned down by him... It wasn't a memory worth savouring or worth cherishing... I am _**not**_ pleased by his presence and am _**not**_ pleased with that stupid grin on his face... I took a quick glimpse from the side of my left eye and saw him slowly approaching me... Great, I bet he's here to tease me of the incident a few weeks ago and/or tease me of my wanting for Yuri to back here... Speaking of the wimp, when he comes back, I'll have to remember to strangle him for sending this perverted sage back here without saying anything about coming back soon...

"Lord Von Bielefeld, would you please stop ignoring me?" I heard the bespectacled sage ask me in great desperation.

An evil smile made its way to my face. Ignoring him would be the best response I could think of as my revenge. I guess having to getting infuriated with him for the past few days due to his teasing was something I shouldn't have done... That pervert must've thought it was something close to having the same attention I give to Yuri... Well, just for thinking that made him dead wrong...

Peering down, I intently stared at the water as it reflected my image onto its surface. Life is good when you ignore a 4000 year old sage...

"Don't worry about Shibuya... He'll be here soon..." His eminence said and sat beside me. "Just wait a little more..."

With both of my eyes looking at the water, I saw both of our reflections. His glasses were glinting... This could be either a good sign or a bad one. My eyes didn't need to look at the man behind me...The reflection says it all... His glasses glinting, a smug smile snug on his face and his hands slowly reaching for mine as he stayed in his squatting position meant something would eagerly displease me even more... I swatted his hand even before he could reach mine. At the same time, water began to swirl and a familiar black head popped up. A genuine smile graced my lips for the first time in months.

"So Wolf, how long has it been?" He greeted me with that goofy grin to match his playful tone.

Hearing his voice again made me forget about his friend's attempt of bring up that disturbing topic and made me feel more energetic. I was really glad he was back, but I didn't let him see the big grin I wanted to project. He has to learn his lesson first... Fiancé or not, he has to know how I feel and remind him of the responsibilities waiting for him to fulfil. I stood up straight like the soldier I am with my hands on my waist. Forgetting about the semi-sulking bespectacled double-black, I furrowed my brows and rehearsed in my mind the speech I've prepared which I will use as a way of scolding him. He slowly made his way out of the watery depths of the baths and stood right in front of me with that signature goofy smile still on. It seems that he didn't pay attention to anyone but me. Getting all that attention made me gulp mentally. My expression softened. I guess... He knows that through the years I've spent being with him, I would understand why it took him such a long time to get back here. He might even know that I get calmed easily by that goofy smile of his!

"You know... You've been gone a couple of months, making your stack of paper work multiply in number..." I said sweetly with only a couple of teaspoons of seriousness covering it. "You always make me worry whenever you disappear that long..."

"I'm sorry..." He apologized and took my hand. "It couldn't be helped..."

"Oh, really...? Was it that important to make everyone worried sick?" Well, I might've exaggerated a little on that...

"You know, there's another thing that couldn't be helped..." He said slowly and caressed my hand with his thumb. "Do you know what it is?"

I raised one eyebrow in curiosity and shook my head when I figured he won't spill until I gave him a response. He closed his eyes for a second and gave me a wider grin. I tried to ask him if there was some no good plan behind that goofy grin of his. But sadly, before I could utter a word, he dragged me and jumped with me tagging along. Was this his plan all along? Did he plan for me to be submerged in water and get sucked in without having the chance to get a proper last breath before going down the drain with him? Was this how he wanted me to die? Did he want me to die of suffocation? Even though I was busy thinking of those questions, the feeling of wanting this had sunk in. I closed my eyes and let him take me wherever he wants me to go...

It's just now that I've noticed that I cared less if he suddenly made me go with him or not... This is the first time he brought me along with him to Earth _**alone**_... He didn't even bother bringing his eminence with him! Focusing on the matter which his eminence isn't with us, the urge to ask Yuri if what he was planning was safe began to get bigger as each second passed by. I open my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again for water rushed in the moment I opened it. I felt his hand grip on mine a bit harder. I looked at him with; he just winked at me and looked at the portal that was sucking us in.

The moment could see sunlight pour down the water; I emerged and looked around to see where we were... It doesn't look familiar...

"Yuri...?" I called quietly.

"Yes... Wolfram...?"

I turned around and saw Yuri getting out of the water. I quickly followed him. I didn't want to get lost nor did I want to get left behind. The place we were in looked like an abandoned bathhouse. Steam was rising out from pools emitted by the water in it and there were walls separating on pool to another. It was like a maze if you didn't know the place. Judging from the looks of the place, the second I lose sight of Yuri, I won't make it out till the end of the day.

"Yuri, slow down! And, where are we?" I slightly yelled and advanced faster to grab his hand.

"We're in a bathhouse and it's the nearest water source I could find without being emerging in a very public location... I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here..." He said without looking at me. "I'll explain later..."

I didn't expect him to explain on the way, anyway... I bet he needed to concentrate to get out of here. And it seems that he was in a kind of a hurry. Finally, after a few turns, we arrived another room which looks like a locker room. The moment I stepped into the rooms, shivers ran down my spine. The room was...air conditioned. I glanced at Yuri who didn't seem to mind the sudden change of temperature and caught the towel he tossed at me. Where did he get the towel-towels?

"I'm apologizing in advance for asking a few favours, okay?" Yuri looked at me with half a smile.

I just raised an eyebrow as I dried my hair with the towel he threw at me.

"Hit me..." I flatly said without knowing the gravity of the risk I was about to take.

"Well... First of all... I'll ask you to wear something else other than the wet clothes on your back... so..." He gulped as I looked at him with curiosity. "Would you please strip down?"

I blinked a couple of times after hearing his first favour. I didn't know whether to feel slightly embarrassed or if I should hit him on the head for being too innocent to ask. I mean he had seen me naked so many times before... Why ask now?

"Did you have to ask?"

"Well... I'm not sure if you would be comfortable to changing clothes in front of me..." Yuri slightly blushed; it was clearly not because of the heat from the rooms we've left. "I know I've seen you change into your night gowns-"

"Okay, okay, I get it... You're being polite..." I said sounding annoyed. "And, you should ask yourself that question. You look flustered asking me that, but the real question is... Are you ready to look at me strip down?"

I wore a smirk and had my hands on both sides of my waist. He smiled sheepishly and turned around. I took a step to the right to see what he was fussing about behind him. Okay, I know why he had towels to give... There was a bag on a bench that seems to be his...

"Are you done?" He asked; he probably he didn't know I was looking at him.

"Oh... No, I haven't started yet..." At the moment I said those words, I dropped the towel and removed my jacket.

I haven't given my signal when he turned to me. I only noticed that he was staring at me the whole times was when I finished removing my _underwear_. I held back a naughty smile and planted my hands on my waist found the second time.

"So, what's the other favour?" I asked, ready to take the challenge.

"Well, I know that you'd be mad at me for doing this... But, would you be so kind to wear this? Oh, and after putting on the clothes I gave you, would you please wear the footwear that came along with it? I'll place them here." Yuri bent down and placed a rectangular box beside my wet clothes.

After standing up and fussing over his bag yet again, he handed me folded clothes which looked suspicious... A sinister aura was being emitted by the clothing. Laid it on the dry floor and dried myself before picking up the dry underwear given to me. Before unfolding the clothes given to me, I took a glance at Yuri... He was already putting on some blue thing on his head and he was fully dressed. Wow, he's a pretty fast dresser... Looking at the suspicious clothing which laid on the floor, I mentally gulped first and lifted it up. It was yellow and long... It was...a yellow dress. It was a summer dress... Well, it wasn't _that_ bad... It was simple and the only fancy thing about it was the fine embroidery at the lower part. I put it on and tied the ribbon at the back, which I only noticed after actually wearing it... After which, I focused my attention to the box on the floor. I bent down and removed the footwear it contained. They were wedged, cream chela-slippers. I put them on without difficulty and practiced walking with them.

"Wolfram, it looks good on you..." Yuri commented and gawked at my appearance.

"Oh so, you're going to make me wear dresses from now on, aren't you?" I snapped with my arms folded against my chest.

"No, no, I didn't mean that way!" Yuri quickly panicked; just like what I expected from my wimpy fiancé...

"Whatever... If you have any more favours, just tell me already..." I looked away from him, enjoying the way he panicked.

"Well, my last request isn't very hard..." He said and outstretched his hand. "Would you follow me?"

"It's not like I have a choice now, do I?" I took his hand and scooped up my wet clothes.

"You can just place you clothes beside my bag. We'll just come back for them later..." He said and gave me a bright smile. "And, I'll take that response as 'Yes, I would; why did you even ask when you know I'd say yes."

Ah, yes... He knows how to decode me properly... I smiled at him lovingly. Why did I notice it just now? We've been in this relationship for how many years, and yet, this is the only time I notice that we're actually moving forward... Though, that progress isn't great, it's actually slow, gradual and probably a centimetre per day... But, at least there _is_ progress... After all, I fell in love with a wimpy king... It was just a miracle that I've stayed with him this long...

"Hey, Yuri, why are you dressed like that?" I asked as he dragged me out of this place.

Yuri was wearing a blue poncho and he had a hat whose top is a square. A yellow string was hanging onto the hat. Actually, I'm not sure if it was a poncho he was wearing... The point is; he is wearing something that I am not familiar with.

"You'll see..."

Well, that didn't give an answer to my question... I pouted at his reply and stared at him, thinking it might work.

I didn't pay attention to the surroundings; I didn't mind the people passing by... I was with Yuri and he has brought me here on his own accord. This would be the first time he made me feel special to him... I never really wondered what it was like being loved by him... But, there are times I would imagine myself being with someone else and am happy being with another... Though, I chose to stay with him. I chose to be with him, no matter how many nights I would think to myself why I even let the whole thing go this far... I thought of leaving so many times, but I am still here...with him... Why is it that now that he's taking baby steps into improving the once impossible relationship, that's the time I wonder if I was cut out for this, ready to accept his feelings and if I loved him enough...? Instead of being ecstatic, like I should be, I felt guilty... Questions swirled in my head and I can feel the negative feel they brought rubbing off on me.

"Wolfram... Are you alright?" Yuri asked which made me blink and shake my head to snap myself from spacing out. "We're almost there... Is there something you would wish to say?"

I didn't expect him to notice... For once, he had caught me off guard...

"No... I'm alright..." I almost choked while saying those words.

"Wolf, I know something's wrong and it has a lot to do with our relationship..." He said as we halted. "I know you're doubtful of my ability to love you... But, before we discuss those things that are bothering us, could we just forget about it just for a few minutes?"

I could sense that I've hurt him without even saying anything to him. I looked at me with those sad, desperate, black eyes. It struck me from the inside. I just wanted to run away from them. They make me feel guilty in every sense of the word... If I couldn't stand looking at those black eyes for a few minutes, how much more if ever I did brake our engagement and only have the chance to see those eyes during balls and celebrations? For one thing, I'd go crazy...

"You know, today's one of those days I would feel I have succeeded in something..." His voice was gentle and was close to a whisper. "Let me experience this for a couple of minutes... After those minutes, you can tell me how much I failed you for all these years... You can tell me how much you've hated me for wasting every single second of your life. You can tell me how much I made you suffer and how much I wasn't capable of repaying all the love you've given... You can just leave me right on the spot. Just for a few minutes, I ask of you to make me feel that you're proud of calling me your fiancé... After that, you can be free..."

I let go of his hand and embraced him. I didn't look at his face; I couldn't bear it... I rubbed small circles on his back and tried to whisper some playful insults that might ease him. But, those words caused his tears to fall. Was it entirely his fault? Or, was it mine? I couldn't tell... I couldn't tell him that it was my entire fault. He would just think that, even now, I'm covering up his faults... What should I do?

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to suddenly break into tears..." He said as he pulled away and forcefully removed the tears which used to stain his face; a meek chuckle followed. "How many times should I tell myself that I'm a wimp? I guess your name calling rubbed off on me..."

"Yuri..." I whispered, removed the hand he used to wipe his tears away and held it with two hands.

I shook his head playfully and pulled his hand away.

"You don't have to pity me..."

"But-"

"Come on... We're going to be late if we continue this..." He said a little sternly. "We can continue this later."

Yuri grabbed my hand and walked along the sidewalk, the gates, the entrance and the gymnasium. The gym was filled with decorations and chairs. There was a stage in front and tables on the stage. On the tables were frames. That was all I could take a glimpse of before Yuri made me sit on one of the rows and rows of chairs nearest to the string dividers. He told me to stay there and wait for some people and left without taking a glimpse of me... By the sound of his voice, he was doing his best not to break his voice. I felt sorry and decided to look down as he left. Following my instincts, I looked up and saw parents coming in...

"Wolfu-chan...!"

I spun my head around and saw Miko-sama waving her hand up in the air and Yuri's father looking at me with a smile coming my way.

"I'm so glad Yu-chan brought you here for his graduation!" She said and gave me a cheek kiss.

"Too bad, Shouri couldn't make it..." Yuri's father commented and took his seat on my left.

"That's right. Sho-chan should've cancelled that meeting and watched his baby brother get his diploma..." Jenifer huffed as he hands were crossed, chest level.

"I'm sorry, but... What's Guya- guyaduasion?" I asked without even bothering to ask what's the correct pronunciation of the word.

Both Shibuyas looked at me weirdly. I felt a blush coming my way...

"You mean Yu-chan didn't tell you what Graduation is?" Jenifer asked and sat down on my right.

I shook my head and watched both parents sigh simultaneously. Yuri's father gave me a gentle smile and gladly offered to explain to me what this event I'm attending is...

"Graduation is an occasion which certifies that one has completed all the necessary requirements there are in terms of education, in a certain level..." He said in a matter-of-factly way. "Yuri's graduating from high school..."

I nodded for I understand what he had said.

"The romantic part is... My Yu-chan is planning to stay in Shin Makoku for good and forget about collage..." Jenifer chimed in. "He said he wanted to spend as much times as he could with you..."

I blinked quickly and looked at her in disbelief. Surely, she had mistaken in her choice of words... I never thought Yuri would do something like this... Doesn't he know how much he's going to risk? I looked at the stage when I heard some kind of a marching song being played. I scanned my eyes to see Yuri, but I didn't see him...

"Don't worry, Wolfu-chan. Yu-chan knows what he's doing. He really excited about it... If you were there the moment he told me of his plans, I bet you could feel joy tainting every word!" She continued and clasped her hands at the middle of the statement, but put them down at the beginning of the next sentence... "But, just as we passed by him a few minutes ago, the big grin on his face this morning was replaced by a frown and a negative aura to boot..."

"I have never seen him that depressed before..." Father commented and rubbed his chin.

"We know that whatever kind of fight or conversation you had earlier is something you should keep between you two, but please... All I ask is for you two to keep reminding yourselves to think first before you say something..." She said and patted my hand. "If you're going to break your engagement with him, give him time to adjust... That boy had been in love with you for a long time... He was too shy to even try to bring the topic up... Though, I do believe he had tried very small moves on you, am I mistaken?"

"Yes... He did..." I said and looked away. "Though, it's just now I noticed it..."

I remember the times he would sometimes smile at me for no particular reason... I remembered the times he would bring me a flower everyday for a week. The times he would give me his blanket whenever I felt cold... The times he would stutter in saying the words 'I like you very much' that I've always taken for granted... In reality, I've been pushing him away the moment he started to court me... To think, he has been doing that for a year and a half now! Why is it now that I realized that he has been giving me hints of what he truly felt about me? I felt so stupid... And, I'm supposed to be the smart one...

"While you still have the time, think about it... I don't want to be the one who would advice him to find another..." She joked and smiled sadly at me.

I couldn't help but feel so small... I've been hurting myself all along...without even knowing it...

I tilted my head down and silently said my apologies to him. Thinking I look foolish asking for his forgiveness without Yuri there to hear me, I looked up and looked at the stage. I just looked at it as I waited impatiently for my double-black fiancé to come up there and make me proud. That's what he wanted me to do... Be proud of him for doing his best in his studies for me... But, I've always been proud of him... Does it take an occasion like this for him to feel I take pride in everything he does? If so, I guess I failed him in more ways than one...

A few minutes had gone by and Yuri still hasn't come up yet... I must know by now that occasions like this take up some time and that it's not only Yuri who'll graduate... No matter how much I wanted to stand up and look for Yuri myself, I remained seated with my mind busying itself with a speech I'll give him. There was clearly nothing I could do to speed up the process of how slow they walk or receive their diplomas... My mind wasn't completely focused on the speech I'm formulating; it would make me look at the stage in anticipation. Now that I think about it... What would it feel having to hear Yuri's name being called? What kind of feeling would it bring me?

"Shibuya, Yuri." The announcer said in a booming voice.

My heart beat fast upon seeing Yuri go up the stage and leapt for joy when he bowed with his framed diploma. I didn't know if we could clap, but I did with all my heart. My eye trailed him as he went on the stage and he seemed to notice my gaze; as if time stopped when he looked at me to project that loving smile I have never seen before... He went to his seat and watched the other graduates get their diplomas.

Having that smile immortalized in my mind, I knew what I have to do and I didn't have fuss about what to say anymore...

* * *

After the closing rites, Yuri made his way to where we were and took some photos as he was requested to do; even I got involved... Only a few shots were taken before Yuri excused us to have a little talk... Jenifer and father seemed to understand why we needed to have a private conversation and didn't delay us any further.

Yuri held me by the hand and led me to someplace else. The way he held my hand felt as if he never wanted to let me go; tightly, but lovingly, he led me to the field... No living creature was there, other than us, graced the grassy area and was there to enjoy the cool breeze the wind offered. The sun was up which gave us the equal feeling of hot and cold. The weather was perfect, but not perfect, matching with what we're about to do or say... He stooped dragging me once we reached the centre of the field. In one swift movement, I found myself being slowly crushed his tight embrace; it was like his grip...tight and loving...

"I didn't intend to speak so much, so I didn't prepare what I'm going to say..." He whispered to my ear. "I want you to tell me what you feel, everything you have in mind, and the things you weren't able to tell me before... I'm here to listen to whatever you want me to know. Don't hold anything back... If there are a lot of insults that you would love to say; go on... I know that I deserve everything you'd throw at me."

After hearing those words, silence fell upon us and only the rustling of leave were to be heard. I slowly looked up for his embrace made it hard for me to move. His eyes were shut and his head was tilted down; probably in preparation for any hurtful words that may strike him. I leaned close his right cheek (from my view) to place a gentle kiss before squirming bit by bit to freedom. I faced him and took his free hand as he gazed at me with those curious and, at the same time, guilty eyes. I shook my head to say he shouldn't feel that way, but he didn't take notice of it and stared at me with his lips pursed.

"Yuri, we both know that this relationship was an accident..." I started slowly. "You didn't know what a slap meant in our world... It was a forgivable act... But, I took it too seriously and began to at least to force myself to love you... And, you know, I won't up one day have those feelings for you... I didn't know much about love back then, but that's what I think it was... And, that's when I began chasing you around calling you a wimpy cheater, sleeping in the same room as you do, sneaking in your room whenever you kick me out... Oh, you know the drills..."

I was caressing his hand while I said that. He didn't say anything; he just looked at me. I know he was trying his best not to wimp out on the situation... I know he wanted to do this... So, I continued...

"With the feelings I have, everyday seemed to be another day of rejection... I would tell myself that I'd have to stay strong for I don't deserve to be called your fiancé if I would give up so easily..." I paused upon the sight of seeing him practically chew his lip to relieve himself from tension there is between us; he stopped and nodded for me to continue... "We went through a lot together... And I was able to learn a lot from you. You turned me into a better person... It's not only me whom you've changed; a lot of people changed their ways because of you... That makes me happy despite all the pain I thought you've single-handedly caused..."

"What do you mean by 'you thought'?" Yuri suddenly but in; I bet he thought I was lessening the blame on him... "I made you feel unwanted and unloved, didn't I? How could you blame yourself for _my_ failures? You know, you don't have to go easy on telling me that you hate me and a person like me shouldn't be lo-"

Sometimes, I wonder how I could love a guy who'd put all the blame on himself if you let him... Though, I have never seen him get so angry at himself... I have never attempted this on a will... But, I'm glad I did. I finally found a way to shut him up. With my lips firmly on his, I demanded him to kiss back. I pressed my point a little harder until he gave in. Though, I found it quite disappointing since he only put his hands on my shoulders to bring us closer and push me gently after a few seconds of his reply. I pouted and crossed my arms like the spoiled brat I am.

"First of all, you're not all to blame for what had happened to this relationship..." I said sharply. "Second, you don't have to blame yourself and push me to believe that you're the only one who is to blame... And third, you don't ever give me replies that makes me believe you wanted me to kiss you more and then disappoint me by pushing me away! Is that the correct way of handling your fiancé?"

Yuri stood as straight as a ruler and bit his lip. He looked as if he was a soldier in training in front of his superior; trying to look prim, but failing to do so. It was a comical sight. If any of you could see him right now, I bet you'd be rolling on the floor right about now... His face was tensed and uncertain if he wanted to continue or not; he looked constipated.

"I can forgive you now, but make sure you will _never_ do that again...." I looked away with my eyes closed and huffed. "Promise...?"

He made a meeping sound and nodded vigorously.

"Okay, I forgive you..."

The moment I said those words, he loosened up and sighed, most likely, in relief. I turned to him again without my bratty attitude and gave him a goofy grin by copying the ones he had flashed me for so many times. Opening my eyes, I saw his almost popping out of their sockets. Yes, it was the first he had seen me do that... It was all in the name of making him comfortable with this talk! It looks, and is, uncharacteristic of me, and yet, it felt good...

"Did you just...grin like a moron?" Yuri asked and gulped; he probably noticed his choice of words... "No, no, no, no! I didn't mean you're a moron! I meant-"

"I know what you mean, wimp!" I snapped; I was just playing along his expectations... "If you think I didn't know what you meant, then you're thinking that I'm dumb, aren't you?"

"No! I don't think you're a moron! In fact I think-"

"Then, prove it, smart guy!" I challenged without knowing what he was capable of doing...

"Well..." He was back to his meek and shy mode. "You know how to diffuse my temper within myself without even asking..."

I gave it a slight nod. I think that was good enough... Though, if he was in a real debate, the audience wouldn't be convinced with that kind of tone with matching blush on his face. But, in a romance movie, or a light one, it'd make a girl feel the sincerity and trueness of his words...

"I'll take that as a complement." I said with a satisfied smile on my face.

"Wolf... Don't get me wrong, but I really think I'm all to blame for this relationship to stay in stagnant water..." Yuri looked at the grass with a pout. "I couldn't find a fault in you..."

"I know I didn't do worse than you did, but I'd have to say, I did as bad as you did..." I felt the positive energy in the air drain away so quickly... "You couldn't find a fault within me because you think I'm perfect... But Yuri, I'm not... You could stop thinking that I'm this place called 'Heaven' and that you're Earth... Stop thinking I'm unreachable, untouchable and that you're so far compared to the other men out there..."

"But, I _am_ compared to them and to you..." He said bitterly, as if he was stating the truth.

"You're telling me that I couldn't be reached, right?" I asked and glared at the black eyes which slowly met my gaze. "Hold my hand."

I saw hesitation within those black orbs, but I remained firm. There was no way he'd get out of here being a jelly as he was the day he met me. Oh, he had toughened up a little, but it wasn't enough... He had to realize he can do something he thought he could never achieve... He has to realize he could reach me... Realize that he could reach anytime he wanted me to. There was confusion mixed in hesitation and I didn't like it one bit...

"I said, 'hold my hand'." I said a bit sharper than before.

I gulped and looked at his hand. Slowly, he outstretched it and reached out for mine into a clasp. I didn't give him a smile yet... No, he has to do a few more things first...

"Pull me over, Yuri." I said flatly. "It's an order."

This time, only a few signs of hesitation, he did as I said and pulled me close to his chest. He had his hand on my head and the other slide down to my waist. He pressed a little closer to his body as if it was the first time he had done in his life.

"Now, kiss me."

I bet he felt utterly confused and petrified with my words. He let go by sliding the hand he had on my waist to where my hand was and the one on my head to my cheek. It was a slow process...; he must've been savouring every single second of this... Leaning a bit downward and forward, my lips met his. I could feel the fear within him. The fear I only noticed during this confrontation he had carried for how many years. He felt unsure when he pressed a little deeper. I made him know that it was alright by responding to it with a braver intensity. As I placed small kiss on his mouth and licked his lower lip, I could feel that fear evaporate. I took it as a good omen and pulled back. I had to remind him we have other things to be concerned of.

"Yuri, don't tell me you don't understand why made you do all those things right just now..." I asked teasingly. "You don't have to worry about me being so 'unreachable' and 'untouchable'... I'm right in front of you. All you have to do is exert little effort and here we go! You'd have me by your side forever."

"You didn't have to take it _literally_..." He said and smiled.

I found myself sighing in relief after hearing him try to crack a little joke about it...

"About exerting effort... Yuri, that's one of my faults..." I admitted. "I know that's you've exerted effort on trying to court me in different ways... And, I'm sorry for only figuring it out today...It may sound really dense and stupid, but that's the truth... If you think that you're the only one who's dense around here, then you're mistaken..."

"You seem happy being naive like me..."

"Anyways... I've heard that you're going to stop studying and planning on staying in Shin Makoku for good... " I said curiously; avoiding statements that might cause tears to shed or the sinisterly negative aura to appear once more... "Is that true?"

Yuri nodded and gave me a 'wait-who-told-you-about-that' look. I chuckled and shook my head both dismissing the look and for stating my opinion about it.

"Yuri, did you honestly think that I'd be happy if you would skip college and spend the rest of your life in Shin Makoku because of me?" I asked sounding as if I was angry with him. "Well, did you? I'm asking you, mister, so you better answer me."

That seemed to work quite nicely... A smile could seen on his face and a chuckle could be heard coming from him.

"Yes, sir..." He replied and chuckled again. "That's what I planned to do... I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the one I love..."

"Alright, tell me who is this girl that you've met in Shin Makoku and I'll interrogate her..." I wasn't going to let anyone get their hands on Yuri until they could go through me, nor would I let anyone have him! "No one's going to steal from me, Yuri, you better remember that!"

"Wolf, don't be silly!" Yuri burst out laughing. "That person's you!"

I bit my lip and looked away not to make things worse. I had been blinded by jealousy yet again... In the inside, I shook my head in self disappointment... That was not a smart move; it was a clearly desperate and pathetic one... The moment I looked at him again, it seemed he had thought of something that depressed him again...

"Wolfram..." He called silently with head tilted down. "Are you giving up on me? Are you tired of hearing me say those same, old excuses? Are you tired of seeing me 'flirt' with others? Do you still love me...?"

"Yuri..." I called and held his hand, but he gently whisked it away. "Can you hear those questions coming from your mouth?"

"Please answer them." He said flatly, but guilt and self disappointment could be felt through those words.

I held his hand again. This time, I wasn't going to let him whisk me away. I pulled myself closer and used my other hand to cup his cheek.

"Yuri, I might be tired of hearing excuses, I might be tired of wimpy your scenes, and I might be tired believing in false hope, but I didn't say anything about giving up..." I said as my thumb stroke his cheek. "I would be lying if I said I never thought of cheating on you... At least, I'm being honest... And, I'm beginning to doubt my love for you... Though, pushing those aside, the main point is... I'm not giving up on you just yet..."

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked innocently with his eyes welling up with tears.

"Well... Before I could give you the answer, would you mind answering a few questions?"

He shook his head and that was the cue for his tear to come streaming down.

"Do you like me very, _very, _**very, **_**very**_ much?"

"I do..."

"The way you see me now, is it _more_ than _just friends_?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Could you describe your feelings for me as love?"

"Most likely, it's a yes..."

"Are you ready to take this relationship step by step?"

"Yes..."

"Are you willing to correct all the wrong you did the past?"

"Of course, I am!"

Yuri lifted up his head and I could finally see his tear stained, red face. I put on a faint smile and put the hand I had on his cheek down and released his hand from my grasp.

"You know well that I'd do anything to make you mine!" He exclaimed. "If you're going to tell me that you're not cut out for this, or if you're done dealing with me, you know that I'll kneel in front of you and plead like the idiot I am! If you're going to leave the moment we arrive, you know I'd cling to you like a leech, even if I would get dragged along bumpy roads!"

"Would you cry if I'm gone?" I asked trying not to chuckle in the slightest bit; though, I pitied him...

"Yuri, don't you get it?" I asked which shut him up.

"What do you mean?" He exclaimed; he looked so cute with that determined and at the same time bewildered expression on his face.

"What I mean is that you'd do anything for me!" I replied happily.

Yuri straightened himself and wiped away the tears on his face, no matter how futile it was... At that moment, it wasn't a tantrum prone Yuri that I saw... It was a curious, determined young man who faced me. A man who wanted to know the truth... Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but at least, he didn't look so wimpy like he did moments ago...

"Just look at your answers, Yuri..." I said getting happier by the second. "Tell me; who would give up on a man who would say those things with all confidence and sincerity? I know I won't... So, stop wimping out and start making me feel what I should feel... "

His eyes were watering again, but I knew he had better control of them this time around. I knew that he wanted to give me a big hug and carry me up in the air. Though, even before he could raise his foot, I gave him a warning look. He saw it and stood still with that goofy grin again. Is cheering up a Yuri Shibuya this easy? I had a sweet smile spread across my face and my eyes were also beginning to water. It wasn't every day I wouldn't hear him say those things to me nor was having him toughen up when it comes to emotions... I sighed and made myself lose in this staring contest we were in. I took a big step towards him and trapped him in my embrace... He seemed surprised to see me in his arms, but he didn't take a second longer to wrap his arms around me like a concerned boy protecting a puppy from the rain.

"Do I take that as your way of saying you're giving me a second chance?" He asked me as he gently pushed me away from him with his hands firmly on my shoulders, not letting go. "Do you think I deserve that second chance...? After all I did in the past; I still couldn't believe you'd give me another chance..."

"I know you'd come up with a counter for this statement I'm going to make." I said. "I know you would because I'd have to say that you deserve a second chance a hundred percent...and...yes, you do get a second chance from me..."

"Thank you for everything you've done and sacrificed for me..." Yuri said before trapping me in his embrace

I chuckled affectionately and tried and wriggled my way to freedom. He released me, eventually... I took his hand and walked away from the field.

"You're welcome..." I said with confidence; I was in a great mood! "Say, Yuri, since we're aiming to have a good start on this relationship, how about we go slowly?"

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked with that signature grin plastered on his face.

"I just wanted to be sure this time..." I replied with a smile on my face. "I wanted to be sure if what I'm doing is right and if what I felt for you before is still the same or greater... Let me discover my weaknesses while you discover the strengths you find in me... I'll continue to sleep in your room, if you want... We'll do anything to make this relationship work, right?"

"Yes, Wolfram... I'll do anything and I know you'll do the same..."

"Yuri... I just have one request..."

"What is it?" Yuri asked immediately.

"Would you continue your studies...if I asked you to?" I asked and stopped walking to face him. "Yuri, if you thought that I'd be happy by just finishing high school, and then I guess you'd be wrong... I want you to soar higher than what you've just achieved... Finish your studies and remember that I'd always be there waiting..."

"But, Wolf-"

"You don't have to worry... This time, things will be different..." I said as my sneaky, little hand made its way to his cheek. "I can serve as your inspiration again... And besides, I'm not going anywhere and nor would I leave you... We both know that..."

Yuri chuckled and some strands of that which were blocking my face and planted his lips on mine... I like this open version of Yuri... His our hands made their sneaky way to Slowly, he dipped me as I smiled when he slightly pulled back and at the same time, pulled my body back up. His kisses were gentle and not hesitant in the slightest bit... Though, we need to work on his confidence... Putting that aside, it's all good... He gave me one brief kiss after another which wasn't disappointing at all, even though, I wanted him to give me just one breathtaking kiss... I let him do what he wanted; it was his graduation day, after all... I even let him break the kiss... I didn't know what to do. I stared deeply into his black eyes; I felt getting lost in them. Was this the feeling of knowing that you are loved? It sure felt like it was...

"How about we take it at normal speed... I don't think I would take knowing that I have to wait for years until I'll officially be your boyfriend and the fact that I'll have to wait for how many years for you to become my spouse..." Yuri said to break the silence between us.

"I guess I couldn't wish for a better way to ruin the moment..." I said and gently pushed him away.

I wanted to tease him a little bit... A smirk made its way on my face and my bratty attitude came back. This little, childish blonde will enjoy every single moment of torturing my fiancé. I tilted my head and slightly chuckled. I looked at his smiling face with a playful smile on lips.

"I think taking it slow is a better choice... You said it yourself; you couldn't take waiting too long..." I said nonchalantly. "I vote anything that would make you uncomfortable, and at the same time, effective. You could take that as revenge for making _me_ wait for so long..."

It seemed to work... He looked as if he was going to go into panic, and then into a begging one. Yes, he was wearing that cute pout that had almost always seemed to work on me whenever the wearer wore it... But, I'm not going to give up my fort that quickly.

"But Wolfram..." Yuri's lips quivered; he looked so adorable... "You know that I tried... I tried to court you for the past two years! I know that I deserve worse, but would you reconsider?"

Aw... The tone he used on me was something no one could resist, not even Gwendal... He looked curiously at me when my playful smile turned into a sweet one.

"You silly, silly boy..." I said and placed a brief kiss on his lips. "I was joking..."

"So, it's alright if we take it gradually?"

"Of course..."

I took his hand and walked again... We had some conversations about our plans for the future and what we should expect... We didn't have room for sadness and regret. We were in a great mood and I wanted it to stay that way... By the time we were able to go back to where Yuri's parents were; everyone else had gone back home. I didn't know our talk lasted that long.

"So, what happened?" Jenifer asked with great interest.

"Let's just say it turned out well..." Yuri said and placed his hand on the back of his head with that goofy smile making the lonely gymnasium a pleasant place to be in.

I saw mama pout and cross her hands with father trying to tell her to let us be.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Yuri exclaimed and turned to me.

I watched him hold his diploma with both hands and outstretched it towards me. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I want you to keep this..."

"What did you say?" I asked; I have to know if I was hearing things...

"I said: 'I want you to keep this.'" He said and urged me to get it from his hands.

I hesitated for a minute and slowly reached for it. I took the frame and tried to read the Japanese symbols written on it. I wasn't all that successful for I could only read Yuri's name. But, it felt nice having been entrusted with this...

"I achieved that for you... So, you better take care of it!" Yuri said enthusiastically. "Well, that's just one out of two! I guess I have to work hard so I could give you two of them!"

Yuri started to laugh which made me smile and keep the framed achievement close to my heart... I kept on staring at him and once he caught sight of my stare, he winked at me and mouthed the words 'Along with that diploma, I'm giving you my heart'... My smile remained strong until we went back home...

His heart was his real gift to me...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Please submit a review! It'll be my inspiration to make more!


End file.
